Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical film including an acrylic film and a functional coating layer, formed of a water-dispersible resin and at least two kinds of fine particles having different sizes, and a polarizing plate and an image display apparatus including the optical film.
Description of the Related Art
In the related art, a general polarizing plate has a stacked structure formed by coating both sides of a polyvinyl alcohol (PVA) polarizer with triacetyl cellulose (TAC) films.
However, TAC films are vulnerable to moisture and thus may be deformed if used for a long period of time. For this reason, there have been attempts to manufacture polarizing plates using films formed of cyclic olefin resins or acrylic resins that are resistant to moisture and have low phase differences. Particularly, acrylic films may be advantageous in terms of cost as well as optical characteristics and durability.
In the related art, however, acrylic films are only formed of an acryl resin and have a relatively large amount of surface friction. Thus, it is difficult to roll up such acrylic films due to a blocking phenomenon (film surfaces stick together in a roll).
To address this problem, methods of forming films using an acrylic resin mixed with rubber particles or organic particles have been proposed. In this case, however, films may have a high degree of haze because light may be scattered by such particles, and are difficult to stretch.